Hetalia Characters X OCs: Drabbles
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Right now there's only 2P. Hetalia characters in here but I will add the original when I finish with those stories at a later time.
1. Finding Out the Truth

"Just get out of my face Al! I don't want to see you ever again!" Nami screamed at Al. He curled his fists tightly, biting his nails into his palms to block the sting he felt as Nami backed away from him. He knew he should have told Nami he was a killer for hire, that he killed whoever he was paid to kill. Oliver warned him that Nami might see him while he was working, but he didn't listen to the warning.

"Nami please I won't hurt you. Please don't leave." Al softly called, cautiously raising his hand for her to take. Nami bit her lip and eyes shifting between him and the body behind him. She looked in his eyes and chewed on her lip when she saw the pained look in his eyes. Nami blinked back the sting of tears back and clutched her hands tightly to stop the shaking.

"Al please I need time to think this over. I... I'm just in shock and need time to myself. Please just give me time." Nami shakily pleaded with him. Al nodded and walked over to her before wrapping his arms around her tightly. He buried his nose into her hair and clenched his eyes closed tightly, feeling a few tears slip out. Nami buried her face into Al's chest and clutched the back of his shirt before breathing in his scent deeply.

Al slowly pulled away from her and shrugged off his favorite bomber jacket. "Here. Take it with you. When you make your decision you can give it back."

Nami gently took the jacket and pulled it over her shoulders before squeezing his hand tightly. "I'll have my answer eventually, but for now I need time to think."

Al nodded stiffly and lightly brushed his knuckles against her cheek before heading of down the road. Nami leaned against the brick wall and felt the tears finally fell down her cheeks. She dug into her pockets and fumbled with her phone before dialing her sister's number.

"Sissy I need a ride and a place to stay the night." Nami shakily said over the phone.

Angel rubbed the sleep from her eyes and yawned widely. "Alright Nami. I'm on my way. Matt let go damn it."

Nami gave a strangled laugh when she heard the last little bit before the line went dead. She slowly rubbed her eyes dry and rested her head back. As she promised Al, she was going to think about her decision before meeting up with him again.

She though back on what she saw and rubbed her arms to warm up again. Nami pulled Al's jacket over her shoulders and buried her nose in the fluff around the collar. She inhaled deeply and sobbed softly when she smelt Al's cologne, the stupid AXE spray, and cigarette smoke.

Nami closed her eyes tight as memories of the two of them together started popping up. She rubbed her eyes with the ends of the sleeves and hiccupped softly as Angel pulled to a stop in front of her. Nami climbed into the beat up red truck and stared out the window as Angel drove through town.

Nami glanced up when they pulled to a stop and shook her head quickly. "I can't go in there sissy."

"You can and you will. Oliver wants to talk with you." Angel said softly. Nami sighed softly and climbed out of the truck. She stepped into the bakery and hugged Oliver tightly when he held up his arms.

"Sh… It's okay poppet. Come sit down and we'll talk you through this." Oliver said softly.

Nami sniffled and asked, "We? Why we?"

"Nami you aren't the only one who had doubts after finding out about career choices." Angel admitted softly.

"You and Matt? But y'all are stable now though." Nami said.

Angel patted the chair beside her and laced her fingers tightly. "We weren't at first. Oliver and even Francois can side with me on this. When I found out about Matt's second job, I had a lot of questions and doubts. Talking with Oliver and Francois helped a lot. Especially talking with Francois since Matt is his son."

"That's right. Her and Francois spent hours talking things over and before Angel felt better and talked with Matt." Oliver explained. Nami nodded slowly and curled her fingers around the glass Francois gave her.

"Yeah I guess that would be best. It's just… In a way I knew he'd have this kind of job but I wanted him to tell me instead. He shares everything with me and I feel a little hurt that he wouldn't tell me about this." Nami rambled out, rubbing her eyes as tears welled up.

Angel squeezed her hand tight and Oliver rubbed her back to help calm her down. "I think the reason he didn't want to tell you is because you might be targeted by the people. He was trying to keep you safe. Matt was the same way. We both know they don't like sharing a lot of stuff Nami." Angel told Nami.

Nami nodded slightly and took a few sips of her drink. "Yeah that is true but it still stings."

"I know it will sting for a little while but please don't let something as small as this destroy your feelings and relationship with Al. I don't know what that boy will do if y'all break up. That boy is smitten and head over heels about you Nami." Oliver said causing Nami to flush pink.

"I didn't know he felt like that."

"Oh yeah Poppet. Al talked none stop about you before you two got together. Talked about how cute you were and about the cute crinkle you get when you scrunch up your nose. Oh yes, everything he talked about."

"He's really smitten isn't he."

"Oh yeah."

"Was I that bad sissy?" Nami asked.

Angel sipped her drink and raised her eyebrow at her. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not."

"Then there's your answer."

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"You're the one who asked."

"This is true."

"On another note. Feel better about making a decision now?"

"Yeah. I'm calm enough to make a decision."

"Good cause we're going home and I'm going back to sleep." Angel said before setting her glass and Nami's in the sink. Nami trotted after her and grinned at Angel's back. "And if you say something. I swear I will leave you here."

Nami pouted and climbed into the truck before Angel drove off.

~~~ Next Morning ~~~

Nami shifted in her spot and fiddled with the sleeve of Al's bomber jacket. She chewed on her lip as she waited for Al to show up. She took a deep breath and pushed at the ground to swing some before glancing up when she heard Al's motorcycle.

Al took a deep breath and swung off his bike before making his way over to Nami. He stood in front of her and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down at his feet. He didn't look up when he heard the swing stop squeaking nor looked up when Nami's feet appeared in his line of sight.

Nami took a deep breath and rested her hand against his cheek, smiling softly as he leaned into her touch. "Al, look up at me please." Nami mumbled softly.

Al nuzzled her palm and glanced up at her, relaxing some when he saw her smile. "You've made up your mind?"

"Yeah I've made up my mind. I talked with Oliver, Francois, and Angel. Talking it out really helped and I've realized something too." Nami mumbled.

Al shifted nervously and relaxed when she rested her forehead against his. "What's that babe?"

"We are too far smitten and head over heels to let something like this to end our relationship." Nami explained.

Al hugged her tight and buried his nose into her hair. Nami hugged his waist just as tight and curled her fingers into his shirt.

"I love you, you big idiot."

"I love you too, Babe. So much." Al mumbled before stealing a kiss.

~~~ Extended Ending ~~~

Al held Nami closer and rested his head against hers as they watched the movie with Angel and Matt. Nami glanced up when Angel tossed her phone into the coffee table. She hummed softly and raised an eyebrow at Angel in question.

"It's nothing Nami." Angel muttered as she settled closer to Matt.

"It ain't nothing if you tossed your phone practically across the room." Nami declared.

"Just our stupid aunt being a bitch."

"Ahh. What's got her over the edge this time?"

"Just cause you were out late and I was hanging out with Matt. You know how much she hates him."

"That is true. Which reminds me about something. Have fun spending alone time with Mattie?" Nami grinned widely as Angel shot her a look, turning red. Angel grabbed the pillow beside Matt and beamed Nami with the pillow as she laughed loudly.


	2. Nami's Dress Shopping Adventure

Nami hummed happily as she snuggled closer to Al and admired the ring around her left ring finger. Al hugged her shoulders tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"So like the red ruby better than the diamond, babe?" Al mumbled.

Nami nuzzled his neck and kissed his cheek. "I love the ruby stone. So much better and also fits us better."

Al tilted her chin up and lightly kissed her, mumbling against her lips, "Good to hear, babe."

Nami slipped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips more against his, humming softly. Al pulled her closer and snuck his hand under her shirt. Al hummed and pulled away from Al. He pouted at her and yelped as Oliver swatted Al over the top of his head.

"No! Remove your hand from Nami's shirt this instance." Oliver stated hotly.

Al gave his dad a look and Nami giggled as she skipped off to see Angel. "Why should I? Nami's my fiancé. We can do whatever we want whenever we want."

"No you may not! The two of you may be engaged but you two are not married. Nami is still a lady and until you marry her there will be no sexual advances of any kind mister. Don't give me that look Allen Jones."

Al continued to glare and said, "That's bullshit. Who cares if we're not legally married yet. No one in this fucking family cares. Hell even fucking Angel is expecting it. OW! QUIET HITTING ME WITH THE NEWSPAPER!"

Oliver pointed the newspaper at Al and held up the swear jar. "You will follow the rules and now put money in the swear jar."

Al grumbled under his breath and dropped in a dollar before flopping back on the couch. Oliver smiled brightly and bounced back to where Nami snuck off to.

"Angel are you sure you don't want to be sitting down?" Nami asked Angel. Angel gave her sister a look and continued hanging up the decorations in the baby's room.

"I'm perfectly fine Nami. The baby isn't due until six months from now. Stop being a worry wort over and worry about what you want to do for your wedding." Angel told her.

Nami rolled her eyes and rocked in the chair saying, "I don't know though. What did you do to plan your wedding?"

"You and Oliver with injections from me every now and then."

"Damn we did plan it. Ugh. Why is it so hard now?"

"Cause it's your own wedding."

"Good point. Well can you help me? Oliver would want pink and I don't like pink that much."

"Yeah pink and baby blue aren't you no offense Ollie." Angel said as Oliver bounced in the room.

Oliver waved his hand and set the swear jar on the dresser. "Oh I don't mind. I know my girls prefer darker colors."

Nami smiled and hopped up to count the money in the jar. "That is true. Oh up to a hundred dollars now. But besides that where do we start first sissy?"

Angel finished pining up the las decorations and rested a hand on her stomach. "Well let's start with the dress. Finishing a dress first is important cause of time and alterations."

Nami nodded and asked, "Computer now?"

Angel smiled and said, "Computer for basically to narrow down what you want in a dress."

Nami looped her arm with Angel and guided her back to the living room before plopping down on the couch and pulling out her laptop. Angel slowly sat down beside her sister and looked over Nami's shoulder.

"Alright let's cross out white dresses cause I know for sure you ain't wearing white." Angel said as she scrunched up at all the white gowns.

"Hell no. Oh black lace. That's pretty." Nami stated as she clicked on the dress appeared in the list. Angel nodded and read over the details.

"Yeah, simple and elegant. Perfect for ya." Angel said before making a face at a sharp kick. "And the little one agrees with us."

Nami giggled happily and gently patted Angel's stomach, chirping, "Thanks little one."

Al peeked up and slowly slid closer to their side of the couch. He tried to peek at the computer screen and yelped when Matt yanked him away.

"Don't attempt that shit stain. Nami'll kill you for spying." Matt said. Nami pointed at him and gave Al an evil look.

"I swear if you see this dress I will hurt you. Seeing the dress before the wedding day is bad luck." Nami stated firmly.

Al raised his hands and said, "Fine. Fine. I won't look. Jeez."

Oliver clapped his hands and offered a hand with Nami to help Angel stand up. "Well since you have an idea Nami. Let's head to the dress shop. Even plus Flavio's been asking about you Angel."

Angel nodded and patted Matt's arm. "Alright I'll be fine Matt. Flavio's shop is neutral ground even plus Flavio won't hurt me nor the baby. Now better go so he's not late picking up Derrick and Sandra from karate class. Why they wanted that class I'll never know. Let's go Nami."

Nami kipped after Angel and Ollie and slid into the backseat, waving excitedly at Al and Matt.

"Will we tell Angel that we signed them up for karate with Wu to channel the destructive tendencies they inherited from you?" Al asked Matt as the car drove off.

"Do you want to die a slow painful death while Angel's hormones are crazy?" Matt countered back.

"Let's wait till after the little brats are grown."

"We'll survive longer if we do."

~~~ At Dress Shop ~~~

"Aw my two favorite girls finally visit again. Great to see him again Ollie. My goodness Angel, your definitely rounded around the tummy. Are you sure it's not another set of twins?" Flavio chittered away as he hugged each of them.

Angel rolled her eyes as Nami snickered and swatted Nami's ear, saying, "No. No twins this time Flavio. It's confirmed only one. We just don't know gender yet."

Nami rubbed her ear and stuck her tongue out at Angel before scurrying off so Angel wouldn't have time to smack her again. She hummed softly and checked the stock number before pulling the exact dress she wanted from the rack. Nami smiled brightly and quickly skipped back to Angel, Flavio, and Ollie.

She held up the dress proudly and Flavio circled around her and the dress. "Are you sure this is the dress you want? A white dress would be more traditional."

Nami waved her hand at him and said, "I know white is traditional but I don't want to be traditional."

"Plus Nami doesn't like white dresses." Feliciana called as she walked over to the group. "Come along Nami. Let's get you into that dress."

Nami skipped after Feliciana. Angel leaned back into the couch and hummed softly. Feliciana smiled brightly and clapped her hands, saying, "It fits perfectly. And also its on sale so Nami can take it today."

Angel nodded and said, "Alright. Let's see how it looks Nami."

Nami bounced in her spot as to let the others see the fit. Angel tilted her head as she thought before pointing to a red ribbon. "Flavio grab that red ribbon and tied it around Nami's waist."

Flavio tilted his head in question and grinned when he realized Angel's idea. He quickly grabbed the ribbon and a vail and secured both items on Nami. He turned her to face the mirror, before Nami blinked quickly at her image.

Nami gently adjust the tule skirt with black lace and smiled at the small add of red color. "I love it. Let's get it now."

Feliciana guided her back to get the dress off and Angel stood up before they all climbed back into the car.

~~~ At the Tux Shop ~~~

"Allen Jones you better wear that tie or else!" Oliver called hotly.

"Or else what old man." Al challenged back as he continued shoving the tie away from himself.

Angel crossed her arms and shoot Matt with the same look she gave Al. "How about I don't kill you and Matthieu this instance."

Matt and Al froze in their spots and Francois raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did they do this time, morons."

Angel calmly walked over to Oliver and Al and held out the tie. "I'll let the two of you off easy if the two of you will listen. Al you're wearing the tie and Matthieu I'll deal with you later." Angel dusted off her hands and walked back out to the car as Matt and Al gulped.

"You two are in for hell." Francois said, breathing out smoke from his lite cigarette. "And Matt let's hope you live."


End file.
